Unum Minutis Reliquit Coram Sum Abierunt
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Lucy and Laxus have gotten closer after Tartarus but lately everyone has been ignoring Lucy. After a few months Lucy couldnt take anymore and sad and depressed she tries to commit suicide but who else saves but Laxus Warning- slight mentions of depression and cutting. do not read if you are uncomfortable with these topics
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place after Tartarus but Fairy Tail never disbanded here. Also I don't own Fairy Tail.

Unum Minutus Reliquit Coram Sun Abierunt

Drip drop. Was the only thing heard in the second floor bathroom of the apartment of Lucy Heartfillia. Drip drop. Was once again heard as blood dripped from the razor Lucy Heartfillia had used to cut herself. Yes. Cut herself. Lucy was tired, sick and lonely. Though she wasn't always this way. No she wasn't. If you asked anyone about the bright girl with eyes the color of dark chocolate a few months ago. They would have told "Lucy is so cool!", "Lucy is so nice", "Lucy is so smart", "Lucy is so perfect" Of course they would describe her as such. The girl was what every girl wished they could be. Smart, Popular, Nice, Beautiful and Rich. With eyes that shone with joy, shiny black hair, milky soft skin and a perfect hourglass figure. Now though the girl who stood in front of the mirror had eyes that were dull and no longer shined like jewels, her hair lay limp and lifeless, her ribs and bones stuck out because of not getting the proper nourishment and what was the worst change of all was her once perfectly smooth skin was now scarred by the many cuts the girl had given herself. Looking at the girl at the mirror and not recognizing her Lucy let out a small sob, remembering how happy she had been just a few months ago.

 _Flashback_

" _Bixlow put me down!" Lisanna squealed as Bixlow picked her up. "No" Bixlow said grinning his mischievous grin. Seeing that grin Lucy immediately knew what was he gonna do. "Oh no you don't!" Was all Lisanna managed to say before Bixlow threw her into the pool in the guild. "hahaha, It was nice knowing you dude" Cana Alberona said laughing, her eyes clearly portraying her amusement. Bixlow gave everyone a salute before rushing off to hide somewhere to escape the white haired beauty's wrath. "I hope Lisanna won't beat him up too badly" Wendy Marvel commented, eyes showing her worry for her friend as Lisanna surfaced from the pool, spluttering in rage before getting out and running to the mansion yelling "BIXLOW! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOOUUUUUU!". "Idiot knew what he was doing when he threw her in the pool. I say let him be beat up" Laxus Dreyar, Lucy's best friend since after the Grand Magic Games and secret crush, said without a care as he adjusted his sound pod over his ears and closed his eyes to take a nap. Eyes mischievously gleaming Lucy silently walked to her best friends side and within a millisecond she…. Took the sound pod right over Laxus' ears. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Cause I'm the gingerbread man! Well woman! But still! You can't catch me!" She yelled running off into the guild hall. "Lulu! Give me back my sound pods!" Laxus yelled chasing Lucy as she ran around laughing while the whole guild watched as the Light of the Fairies and their next master run around._

 _Flashback End*_

However, a week after that, that things went downhill for Lucy. At first it started off small, it seemed that her team mates were always too busy to take a job with her which forced her to take solo jobs. Then it became worse, soon people avoided her and seemed to run away from her. Even Laxus and the Raijinshuu avoided her! Finally though, Lucy stopped trying to get people to notice her. Because of the many solo jobs Lucy had taken, she had gotten much, much stronger but none of that mattered anymore though. Now a day's Lucy would go to the guild with her head kept down or a hood over her head but as usual nobody noticed her, she would get a job, have it approved by Mirajane then go quietly, when she would be injured Virgo and the other spirits would take care of her, but even if Lucy wouldn't show up at the guild for a week no one from Fairy Tail ever came to visit. Sighing she got up, cleaned her wounds and headed over to her desk to write her last letters.

 _Dear Fairy Tail_ ,

 _I don't know how long it will take for you to notice this but I will tell you I would have been long gone by the time you read this. Listen guys, I don't know what I did to make you ignore me but I'm sorry for whatever it is. I'm going to jump off the Magnolia cliff (AN: made that one up) at 8:47 tonight. Why? Because I can't take it anymore guys. I'm tired of being ignored, of being lonely. You guys were the best family I ever had, though it was fun while it lasted. I hope you will all find your own Happy Endings to your fairy tales._

 _To Gray,_

 _Gray, you were the brother I wished I had and you were very good to me even though when we first met you asked to borrow my underwear *laughs at the memory* oh well. Past is past ne? Take care of yourself and give Juvia a chance!_

 _To Erza,_

 _Erza, like Gray you were the sibling I always wished I had. Though at times you intimidate me you also inspire me with your determination to protect everyone as well. Watch over the 2 idiots ok? Try to reconcile with Jellal and talk to him firmly and tell him how you feel k?_

 _To Natsu,_

 _Thank you Natsu, for everything, for all the adventures we had nad most of all, thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, you were my only family, my one true to family though we are not related by blood. Man up and tell Trisha (AN: Just an OC of mine, she plays no part in this story though, I just placed her here because I support Bixanna more) how you feel before someone takes her away from you._

 _To Happy,_

 _Enjoy life Happy. Even though you were annoying and always called me fat you were still a dear friend. Take care for me and continue trying to woo Charles! I'm rooting for you Happy._

 _To Evergreen,_

 _Thank you for everything Ever! Just like Erza you were my sister. Though sometimes you might act haughty it's just because of your hard past. Take care and confess to Elfman k?_

 _To Bixlow,_

 _Though you might be annoying and a pervert Bix, I will miss you, you were like the crazy brother I never had. Thanks for everything and also tell Lisanna you love her or I swear I will haunt you from my grave!_

 _To Freed,_

 _Thank you Freed, for everything. I loved sitting with you and talking about different literatures while sometimes getting into a debate. I'll miss you and your super delicious food and take care of Ever, Bix and Laxus ok? Take care of yourself and you better confess to Mira or I will come to your dreams yelling at you then I will haunt you for all eternity._

 _To Laxus,_

 _Heh, where do I start? Laxus when we first met you wee and egotistical jerk but after you saved me during Eclipse (AN: there was never a Lalu moment people I just made one up for the sake of my story) my views of you changed and we became fast friends. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Yes Laxus Dreyar I, Lucy Heartfillia, am completely and utterly devoted to you. It doesn't matter now though, because I will be dead, you probably just think of me as a sister, you'll forget me, move on and find a better, stronger, prettier, and smarter girl who is worthier to stand by your side as the next Master of Fairy Tail._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

Looking at her letter once more she neatly folded it and left it at her desk. Looking at her clock she saw it was 6:30 in the morning. Taking a quick shower she put on her nicest dress and left her whip and her spirits who remained blissfully unaware of what their beloved owner was going to do.

8:28 pm at the guild

It was official. Laxus Dreyar, Grandson of Makarov, Second generation dragon slayer, proud Fairy Tail mage who had fought dragons, dark guilds and demons alike was very nervous. Nervous as in "I'm about to have a meltdown" nervous. 'what if I make a fool out of myself? What if she laughs right in my face? Telling me what a fool I am?' Laxus said as he continued to pace in the second floor. For many months now the entire guild has been planning Lucy's 29th birthday (AN: I don't know Lucy's real age so I just picked a random age) which was also the day Laxus planned to confess to Lucy and ask her to be his mate. "Laxus!" a stern female voice called out to him, breaking his nervous thoughts. "Oh Erza. I didn't hear you coming. Is something the matter?" he asked coolly, any signs of previous nervousness gone. "Don't worry about it Laxus it will be fine" Erza said "I hope so" Laxus mumbled "Anyway it time for us to pick Lucy up" Erza said and with a nod they both went down and both Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe headed for Lucy's apartment.

At Lucy's Apartment

"Luucccccceeee!" Natsu called as he opened the, surprisingly, unlocked door. "This is strange. Lucy usually isn't so careless" Erza murmured. Nods of agreement came from everyone. 'I have a bad feeling about what we will find in Lucy-sama's (AN: Freed calls her that after she beat him in a battle of the wits and he worships her like he worships Laxus) apartment' Freed though uneasily. Natsu sniffed a couple times before saying "she hasn't been here for a while, her scent is a bit stale" Everyone's eyes narrowed at that. What exactly did that mean? "minna! I found something!" Happy cried as he saw the letter Lucy made this morning. A few minutes after, everyone finished the letter. Tears were in their eyes as they didn't realize that they ignored Lucy. Laxus glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:46! He can still make it! And without a word he rushed to Magnolia cliffs.

With Lucy

Taking that one step away from the edge of the cliff, Lucy jumped. 'Mama, I'm coming!' was Lucy's last thought…. Or so she thought. "LLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!" a male voice screamed and the feeling of falling was suddenly stolen from Lucy. "no! let me go! I just wanna die!" Lucy yelled punching and screaming at the man who had caught her. "Lulu, please calm down." Laxus said gently, changing their position so he was hugging her and her head was on his chest, softly he rested his chin on top of Lucy's head "Laxus?!" Lucy whispered surprised. "Damn it Lu! Don't ever do that again! When I saw you fall off the edge I thought, I was, I thought I was too late" Laxus whispered anguished, hugging her tighter, trying to banish the horrible thoughts of what would have happened if he hadn't caught her. "why Laxus? After all these months of ignoring me, why now?" Lucy asked him confused "Because Lucy Heartfillia I am in love with you, I have been in love with you since Tenroujima" Laxus said sincerely before he kissed her. "I hadn't meant to ignore you Lu, I was just busy trying to make sure your birthday party was perfect and I was trying to make sure that my confession was perfect that I completely ignored you. Will you forgive me?" Laxus asked Lucy. "Idiot! You could've confessed to me while we're battling some demons and I STILL would've thought it was the perfect confession! Because it came from you idiot!" Lucy said kissing him. And with that Laxus and Lucy enjoyed each other's company at the bottom of the cliff where Lucy tried to commit suicide.

At the guild

Everyone waited anxiously for news. A while ago Team Natsu had contacted Warren telling them about Lucy's plan and now everyone sat, waiting impatiently for the Teams to come. Finally around a minute before 9:00 Team Natse and The Riajinshuu came back to the guild with smiles on their faces "Everyone! Let's party to Laxus and Lucy!" Erza said "aye sir" the guild yelled

And they all lived Happily Ever After…. Maybe

After all its Fairy Tail, who knows what happens?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Title means "One minute left before I'm gone" referring to the one minute Laxis had to save Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Chapter 2: AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hi Everyone! Fire's of the heart here. This is (sadly) not a chapter. I'm just writing this to tell you that if I feel like it and if I get enough reviews I'll be making a sequel called "Novum Generatio Spem" which follows of the ever growing Celestia Dreyar and the other kids of the mages. Also I'm trying to decide if I'm going to write another story about one characters unrequited love for Lucy. Please help me decide whether or not I will write these stories! Also if you want me to write the unrequited love story here is the poll for me to see the character I will do:

Natsu

Gray

Lyon

Sting

Rouge

Freed

Bixlow


End file.
